Event - Council Meeting - February 2014
The Ruling Council of Kingsmouth met this night, February 1st, 2014. All parties were present. 1. There are now sufficient Sanctified in the city for them to field a seat. Sir Aaron relinquishes the Daeva seat to Alder Castle; Baron Cartwright reliquishes the Invictus seat to Sir Aaron; Mother Mathis relinquishes the Chairman position to Baron Cartwright; Mother Mathis assumes the Sanctified seat. 2. There are a great number of newcomers to the city. For the first month after arrival, their sponsors will be held Accountable for them. 3. All members of the Ruling Council must sign themselves to the promise that they will neither attempt to take Praxis nor acknowledge anyone else as having done so unless that individual holds a 7/10 majority support from the Ruling Council. The new Daeva representative is asked to sign this document. He refuses on the grounds the Daeva and the Invictus both vastly outnumber several other clans and covenants, and that giving each an equal weight is not reflective of the city's support. : a) The Daeva propose that each member of the City should have a vote weighted according to their city status, to be made known to both Harpies and the Herald over a three-day period. Seconded by the Invictus. This proposition is voted upon, and fails, 4:6. : b) The Mekhet propose that each Councilor be given a number of votes to cast equal to the number of people they represent. It would remain the responsibility of each Councilor to find out how their people want those votes cast, and reflect them accurately. A two-thirds majority will still be necessary to recognize a Prince. Seconded by the Carthians. This proposition is voted upon, and passes, 8:2. 4. The Daeva proposes that all Councillors be verified as free from external control from two separate sources before each Council Meeting. Seconded by the Invictus. This proposition is voted upon, and passes unanimously. 5. Clan reports: : a) The Daeva grow rapidly in number, and have seized Ascendancy from the Nosferatu. : b) The Nosferatu have opened their Caldarium to the public. It is located in the basement of Locksley Hall, in the University Ruins. All Kindred are welcome in this part of the Necropolis only. : c) The Gangrel have nothing to report. : d) The Ventrue report that they are sexy. : e) The Mekhet report the death of Mary Nipwaset, Shadow of the Circle. Investigations are ongoing. 6. Multiple sources report sighting a creature of smoke, impervious to physical damage, which fits the descriptions of the Strix. Any citizens encountering this creature are encouraged to report the matter to the Sheriff, Yamanaka Aikiko, or her Deputy, Aoife Rinne. The Sheriff would rather have false leads than missing information, for this issue. 7. Covenant reports: : a) The Invictus have no issues, and report that being Invictus is wonderful, and everyone should try it. : b) The Circle of the Crone objects to members of the Ordo Dracul (specifically, Emilie Burrs), trespassing within their territory (specifically, The Unvisited Island), despite it having been made clear on previous occasions that only Acolytes had permission to venture there. Yamanaka Aikiko and Seda Bathory both claim knowledge that Emilie Burrs had done so. Emilie Burrs denied the accusation. The Ventrue and the Sanctified were asked to determine truth, using their powers of the blood. The accusations were found to be accurate. The Harpies are advised to take notice; the Ruling Council will decide what penalties are appropriate for the deliberate and knowing violation of the Haven law at next month's meeting. : c) The Carthians congratulate the Ruling Council on another month of peace. : d) The Lancea et Sanctum welcomes Lemmy Hazard to the city, granting them sufficient numbers to now field their own seat. : e) The Ordo Dracul objects to the Circle of the Crone denying them access to sites and locations necessary for their research, and proposes that the Council approve a specific exemption on the proviso that they do no damage to said sites. The Nosferatu second the motion. The motion is defeated 2:8. 7. The Daeva note that the disturbance at Court between Emilie Burrs and Seda Bathory was over this issue of trespass, and move that Seda Bathory be restored to her Valued status. The Ventrue second the motion. The motion is defeated 4:6. 8. The Daeva are Ascendant, rivaled by the Nosferatu. The Invictus are Eminent, rivaled by the Circle of the Crone. - Minutes taken and posted by Miss Katya Grey, Unconquered Succubus, Minister of Kingsmouth. Category:Minutes Category:History